Jackie's Birthday Celebration
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie celebrates her birthday with her family, find out what goes on! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Jackie's Birthday Celebration

"Wake her up." Nick told his kids with a smile as he nodded towards Jackie who was still asleep.

It was her birthday and she had taken the day off and so he let her sleep in, but now he had made her breakfast so he wanted her to wake her up and the kids apparently wanted to be part of the surprise because they had marched up the stairs in tow.

"Wake up mama." Jasmine said loudly as she shook her mother rather hard.

Jackie's eyes flew open as if she was being attacked.

Nick sighed. "I meant gently there kiddo." He mumbled as he rubbed his face with his free hand, as Karlie was in his other one.

"Hi guys." Jackie said with a smile, adjusting to the rude awakening quickly.

"Morning." Nick said before he turned his attention to the kids.

"What do we tell mommy?" He asked them.

"Birthday cake." Jasmine said with a grin.

"No, not birthday cake, your suppose to say happy birthday mommy." Nick told her.

"Happy birthday mama." Jasmine and Houston said.

"Hap birday mama." Johnna said, trying her best to do what her older brother and sister did.

"Thank you sweethearts." Jackie said with a smile.

This was the best rude awakening she'd ever gotten.

"Here take her for a minute." Nick said as he handed her Karlie before leaving the room.

"Hi sweet girl." Jackie said with a laugh as she noticed the baby was all smiles.

"Is that your way of telling mommy happy birthday?" Jackie asked her baby girl.

The baby let out a squeal as if to say _yes it is, aren't I clever?"_

Nick came back into the room with a tray, on the tray there was a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and a peanut butter frappe from Jackie's favorite coffee shop.

"Thank you Nicky." Jackie said with an appreciate smile.

"Look at this, it looks delicious, you even went and bought me a frappe, how sweet." Jackie said.

"Well, I don't deserve that much credit, I bought that on my way home from work this morning." He said with a grin.

"Mmmm, peanut butter, that must be a new flavor, I love it." Jackie said as she sipped the frappe.

"I don't know if it's new or not but I know you love peanut butter so I took a shot in the dark. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, this is all so sweet, thank you."

"You're welcome, happy birthday." He told her as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Jackie wasn't the only one that liked Nick's home cooked breakfast. Houston crawled up onto the bed and had helped himself to a piece of bacon on Jackie's plate.

Nick shook his head and Jackie laughed.

"Is that good little buddy? Is your daddy a good cook?" Jackie asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Houston replied.

Jackie and Houston may have been impressed with Nick's effort but Jasmine was not. She looked at Jackie's plate with dismay.

"No birthday cake?" She asked.

Nick laughed.

"No, her birthday cake is in the fridge, we'll eat some later." He told her.

"Bad dada." Jasmine scolded as she turned around and walked out of the room.

Nick looked at Jackie and they grinned at each other.

"I try so hard." He told Jackie.

"You did great." She assured him.

He laughed and scooped Karlie off of Jackie's lap.

"Come on guys, I'll go make you breakfast, we'll let mommy eat in peace." He told Johnna and Houston.

The two kids followed Nick out of the room.

That afternoon was a typical day just hanging around the house with the kids and for lunch Nick cut Jackie's birthday cake and everyone enjoyed a piece of it.

That evening Nick took her out to dinner, and then they decided to walk around the strip. They came to Jackie's favorite attraction on the strip, a massive fountain in front of one of the huge hotels.

"Are you having a good birthday?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, a very good birthday. Thank you."

"Good." He told her with a smile. She returned the smile.

"I have something for you." He told her as he dug the necklace that he had bought for her just a few days prior from his jacket pocket.

She took the box and smiled.

"The necklace I loved, you went back and got it, thank you Nicky." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"No I didn't go back and get it, I got it the day you were with me." He told her with a grin.

"No you didn't." She said.

"Yes, I did." He insisted.

Jackie thought for a minute before a light bulb went off in her head "Hey, your phone really wasn't in the car that day was it?" She asked him.

Nick grinned at her "You just now figured that out? Boy Jacks, you'd make a terrible CSI." He told her with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"You are something else." She told him.

"Right back at you." He told her

"I love you." She told him. "I love you too. Happy birthday" He replied before he wrapped his arms around her.

After that they stood there, staring at the beautiful fountain together for a few minutes before they walked back to their car hand in hand.

The End!


End file.
